One Day
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: Hinata tries to let Kiba down gently the night before her wedding. One Day he will know true, and complete love. T to be safe.


**My love for Kiba/Hina runs deep, but I love a good tragic sort of love. I don't mention the other guy in this, so it's up to your imagination :) Naruto or whoever. I do not own Naruto. **

One Day

My heart swelled as I watched one of my oldest friends, and teammate smile goofily at me from across the table. He had taken me out to a congratulatory dinner the night before my wedding, and I knew that it was his last ditch effort to confess what he called his undying love for me. I hated seeing his pained expression at the engagement ring that our best friend has bestowed upon me, but he loved the two of us enough to not actively pursue me, until tonight. I knew what was coming, but I didn't have the heart to be angry about it. These were his feelings, and I respected that just as he respected my love for my fiancé.

His eyes fell upon a couple across the restaurant before either of us had a chance to speak; the two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see the waiter trying to take their order. It was sweet, but He just shook his head almost disappointed.

"Kiba, what's so wrong with that?" I whispered. "It's sweet how in love they are..." I sighed wishing that one day that would be me, and my soon-to-be husband, but Kiba shattered that little reverie.

"They're having an affair. Look," He pointed, not-so-discreetly. "She's wearing a ring, but not him. In fact he's almost flaunting his non-marital status." Kiba laughed lightly as he looked at my ring. "Unlike Miss Bride-to-be in front of me." I blushed, and looked back at the couple.

"How could anyone do such a thing?" My heart clenched as I fingered the diamond that I had been gifted with. It meant the world to me; it was a promise to the man I loved more than anything on this earth.

"Hinata," Kiba was suddenly very serious. "Some times a person falls in love, and they can't help that. They get married as soon as they can thinking their love is the purest, and truest love they'll ever experience... Then they find themselves married to a person they care about, but they realize there was another that completed their soul... Sometimes they meet that person later down the road, and sometimes they realize that their real true love has been there all along." He reached his hand across the table, and ran his fingers across my hand almost flinching at the symbol of my promise to another man.

"And sometimes, Kiba, they find the person they'll always love... I love him, Kiba. I always will. Nothing can change that. Nothing, not even death. Please understand that." I grabbed his hands and looked into his sad serious eyes. My goofy Kiba had disappeared, and was replaced by this depressed guy I barely recognized.

"Why him...?" I knew Kiba held no spite for either of us, and had even taken the relationship with a light and joking heart. Now he just seemed hurt.

"The way he makes me feel... It's hard to explain. I can be brave when I know he's standing by my side, and I can laugh without feeling guilty. He has never doubted me, and I know he never will... He was there when I was broken, and he let me be whole. He didn't put me back together, He let me do it myself, and reassured me that I could. Kiba he loves me, and-" I couldn't finish because Kiba's lips were pressed against mine in a desperate and hot moment. He touched my cheek allowing to feel his clammy palms that were sweating and shaking. I could feel him pour all of his anger, sadness, and love into that kiss. That one sided kiss... If something sparked for him I wouldn't have known it. I didn't hear bells, or fireworks. I just heard the sounds of the nearly empty restaurant.

"I love you, Hyuga Hinata. I want to always be here for you. I want to pick you up when you fall, and I want to grow old with you. You're the only girl I've ever gotten nervous around. You make me feel vulnerable where I'm normally confident. I will never find someone that makes me feel this way again." I bit my lip as Kiba finished, and held back the words I could have said. One day Kiba would understand that love made you stronger not vulnerable, and one day he would feel the same strength I feel now. One day Kiba would realize how much love he had for another girl, and one day after he realizes all of that he will come back to me as his goofy old self.

"Kiba, you're one of my best friends, and one day you'll understand." I sighed, and grabbed my bag. He looked at me with his broken heart in his eyes.

"Understand what?" He grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away softly.

"Why I'm walking away..." That wasn't the last time I saw Inuzuka Kiba, no not at all. He was there at my wedding, the best man, and one day I hope I can be at his.


End file.
